


Be Around Me

by YoBoiDannie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Karasuno, M/M, Second Year Azumane Asahi and First Year Nishinoya Yuu, Yandere, yandere Nishinoya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoBoiDannie/pseuds/YoBoiDannie
Summary: Stalker Asahi x Yandere Nishinoya!Unexpected, huh?  Two most opposite people have feelings for each other!  Isn't that sweet.  Well, the way they handle and cope with their love for each other is mostly... strange...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

It was his second year in karasuno high school when when he met him. 

Well, how could you not notice him? He was all over the place, causing trouble and chaos with his best friend Tanaka. 

Asahi only really got to know him when he saw him in volleyball practice, giving his registration form to the captain of the volleyball team, then going crazy about their team manager with another first year.

Soon getting his act together so he can play a little with the other team members, showing what he could do, receiving, drills, dives, ect. 

Although he'd been watching Noya for a while, he never really saw him receive a ball, but Asahi was ecstatic seeing Noya's skills in action! He pretty much had mental pictures of the whole match and especially when a certain small male received his spikes. Since then he really kept an eye on Nishinoya, and he did the same. 

"Hey! Asahi, was it?" He jumped at him, scaring the taller male. 

"Ah- yeah, you're Nishinoya yuu, correct?" 

"That's me! Also, just had to say, you have one powerful spike, that's so cool!" 

"Oh well thanks." He let out a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck and a slight blush on his cheeks

They walked out of the gym talking, well, mostly Noya talking and Asahi just listening and over thinking about everything he's ever done to get into such an eternal life reckoning situation. 

Why does he feel like that? Well, Asahi just preferred a distance when being near the small boy, never really went out of his way to talk to him. Just looking at him from a distance, that's just how he liked it, admiring him from the sidelines. Not because he idolized him or anything, mainly for the most part, he had a huge crush on him. 

But Nishinoya didn't like that. He wanted to be near him, he wanted to be close, but Asahi would do whatever he can to keep a distance between them, which hurt Boys lightly. But he didn't let that stop him. 

Asahi didn't really understand why he felt that way towards the soon to be Libero, maybe it was because of how he looked when he's hair is down and makes him look shorter, or maybe it was his energetic attitude and chaotic spirit, or it was just his persona and personality in general. Who knows why, because Asahi sure doesn't understand whatsoever about what made him so attracted to Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya on the other hand, was loving the moment, the fact that Asahi just glances at the spiked haired boy made him so happy, he thought he'd burst! He always felt so happy being around the taller male, always looking over at him taking in more of his features. He had a big smiling his face, although that smile faded when someone called Asahi away. 

"Hey, Asahi! We need you over!" 

"Oh- alright, coming." he said and walked over to a silver haired boy that called to him, along with a taller black haired male. 

'Where are you going, stay with me. Don't go.' 

Noya stopped in his tracks, contemplating if he should go follow him or not. He decided not to, he'd probably cause some sort of mess if he did. He cursed at the silver haired under his breath and walked slowly father away from them, feeling pissed. 

☆ ☆ ☆

He made it to his house waving his friends goodbye as they walked in different ways home, he took out his keys to unlock the door, stopping after hearing some rushing in the bushes. 

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he looked at the dark corner where the noise came from. 

"...." 

He decided to ignore it and continue to unlock his door, opening it and locking it behind him. 

☆ ☆ ☆

Noya cursed at himself for almost getting caught 

'God that was such a stupid move what the hell! He almost caught me! But... his face, the look that he had, I want to see it again.'

He got up from his crouching position and walked around the home of Asahi's, getting an idealistic picture of what it looks like on the inside. 

Smiling to himself and what he did, he walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

☆ ☆ ☆

Asahi sighed to himself, getting his stuff all packed so he can go to practice, walking to the club room to go get changed. 

When he opened the door he saw the small first year without his shirt seeming like he just spaced out. 

'Alright he's just in the middle of changing, just put your stuff down and change quickly.'

Noya was just sitting on the bench looking at his backpack, blinking every few seconds. Soon after about three minutes of Asahi entering the room, he snapped out of thought. 

Then realizing someone was in the room, he turned to face them, then meeting the back of a shirtless Asahi, facing his stuff on the wall, looking nervous. He jumped slightly, but the other male didn't notice, blush racing up on his cheeks, he turned away to finish getting dressed for practice. 

After half a minute, the others came storming in, talking casually, not nothing the awkward amidst that was in the air. 

Tanaka walked up to Nishinoya and slapped his back asking about how he made it so early. 

"Actually- I don't know, I guess I ran or something." 

His friend didn't question it, just sat next to him with a grin and a slight chuckle then when to get ready. 

After they finished they immediately went to the gym to start their practice. 

They practiced receives and spikes that day, Asahi being on the spiking side with one have of the second years and third years, the first and the other second years on the receiving side. 

Nishinoya got distracted by Tanaka doing something stupid as Asahi set off a hard spike that flew at Nishinoya, hitting him right in the chest. Nishinoya flew back, hitting the ground. 

Nishinoya started coughing hard after he got the wind knocked out of him, Asahi froze, along with the rest of the gym, not Noya, he was having a full coughing fit, Asahi then realized. 

He got on the verge of tears, and ran to the smaller male with a loud shakey voice full of stuttering. 

"N-Nishino-ya! A-Are you o-kay?". Almost sobbing. God he felt awful. 

Noya's face got all red because of the situation, also because he was struggling to breathe. 

"I-I"m- fi-fine." his coughing just got worse. 

Tanaka ran over to him, telling the captain he'd help him to the side to rest a little, the captain agreeing. 

He lifted up the smaller boy, holding him up by his shoulders, Asahi looking back still panicking and sobbing. Nishinoya looked back and gave him a happy smile, before lightly coughing. 

Asahi had to be let out because he couldn't stop sobbing, having again the silver haired male and a large black haired male taking him to the club room the calm down. 

After practice they all went to the club room, Asahi long gone. 

Nishinoya packed quickly to make sure he'd make it on time since practice ended early. 

After doing so, he ran to the main school building telling the others he needed to get someone and waved goodbye. 

Getting to the locker area, he went up on his toes setting in a quick written note into Asahi's locker. 

'Dammit Tanaka! If you didn't distract me I wouldn't have made him cry! God I never want that to happen. Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit you idiot! DAMMIT!'

He cursed in his mind about what happened, and thinking about what Asahi is feeling right now. 

☆ ☆ ☆


End file.
